Scarlet Dream
by CLSilver99
Summary: AU-ish. After the events of Sokovia, Wanda has night-terrors. Luckily a certain archer is there to help her through it. Clint X Wanda.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Arrowhead Under The Pillow**

 **A/N-Set shortly after Age of Ultron. Clint is not married.**

 **Disclaimer-Do not own Avengers or anything else to do with Marvel, Disney etc.**

The first time Clint heard the screams he was awake and he out of bed within record time. He ran down the hall and kicked Wanda's door open with his duvet wrapped his legs, an arrowhead in his hand and wearing nothing but black and purple pyjama bottoms, finding himself staring at the equally shocked girl on the opposite side of the room from him.

"Uh, morning?" Clint said, unsure of whether to stay or leave.

"Morning." She barely whispered, surprised and embarrassed that she had waken him up. When her eyes trailed down from his face to his bare chest, her embarrassment only grew more. She then noticed Clint look at her attire: black shorts and a red vest and was genuinely surprised she hadn't died of embarrassment by now.

"Uh. Are-" Clint started, when Sam and Bucky appeared in the doorway.

"What happened. He heard screams." Sam said, a pistol in his hands, as he scouted the room.

"I thought the Facility was empty for the night." Clint said, remembering his earlier conversation with Steve, who told him that everyone was either doing their "own thing" or on a mission with the good Captain.

"Yeah, well." Bucky started, as he propped the rifle against the wall. "Me and Sam went for a couple of drinks and the cab fare was cheaper if we came here."

"So care to explain why your topless and holding an arrowhead?" Sam asked, diverting the attention back to Clint.

"I also keep an arrowhead under my pillow." Clint shrugged.

"That's weird." Bucky commented.

"Don't you guys sleep with guns under your pillows?"

"Yeah, but that's normal." Sam summed up before he and Bucky headed off down the hallway, taking their nighttime weaponry with them.

Clint then turned back to Wanda. "Ice Cream? I know where Stark hide the really goo rocky road."

"I've never had rocky road." Wanda told him.

Clint simply extended his free hand. "Right this way then."

 **-Scarlet Dreams-**

"So do you wanna talk about it." Clint (now wearing a hoodie, although it wasn't zipped up) said, sitting cross-legged on the counter top island, eating rocky road straight from the container.

Sitting on the stool in front of him, Wanda (wrapped in a red robe) looked down, also with a container of rocky road. "It was nothing." She said quietly, something she had become accustomed to since Sokovia.

"Well, whatever that nothing was it was enough to wake me up from four rooms away." Clint said. "But I've had my fair share of night-terrors so I'm not going to press. I'm just going to sit hear and eat ice cream." Clint gave her a cheeky smirk, with made Wanda smile back at him.

The two were then interrupted by Sam and Bucky, the two hiding in the doorway, so only their heads and hands could be seen. "Hey sorry to interrupt but if you guys are gonna get some sleep, then you probably should now." Bucky informed them.

Cap'll be back soon and he says there's a mission for us." Sam said before the two disappeared again.

 **-Scarlet Dreams-**

The second night they were on the Quinjet, heading back to the Facility and Clint had the foresight to stay up all night and watch her sleep in the bunk, while Rhodey was piloting with Cap keeping him company, Sam and Bucky were sleeping in their chairs and Vision had powered down.

So when she woke up, screaming once again (causing Bucky and Sam to fall out of their chairs and Rhodey to make a sharp turn to the left), she locked eyes with him and Clint simply walked over and held her, as she tried to forget the images that she just viewed.

"You saw Sokovia right?" Clint said more than asked gently, his lips barely touching Wanda's forehead. "About Pietro and Ultron and everything that happened."

"Yes." Clint heard her clearly despite her mumbling into his chest at such a volume that only those with super-hearing could possibly hear her.

"I know what that's like. After New York. After Loki." Clint gently said, talking more to himself now than her. "I remember everything he put me under with his little Infinity Stone trick. I hurt fellow Agents, I hurt innocents. And yet the worst part is that I can't totally blame that bastard Loki, because the man I was under that spell was as much a part of me as that girl that teamed up with Ultron to avenge her family is a part of you."

"How did you-" Wanda started, her face lifting from Clint's chest enough for him to see her face, and she his. "How did you make them go away?"

"Well kicking alien ass and stopping Loki helped a bit. Then some time away from S.H.I.E.L.D., away from the Avengers also helped. Only they didn't stop until I learned to face what happened."

"How did you do that?"

"First it was by getting into fight I knew I would lose, then it was getting my ass kicked by Nat - physically and emotionally - and then it was facing what I couldn't escape: myself."

"Okay." Wanda said, sitting up, a look of determination on her face.

"Okay?"

"Okay. Help me, stop the night-terrors."

Clint had seen the look in her eyes, it was the same one he saw in his own eyes, in his teammates eyes. "Well, for starters, here." Clint pulled out an arrowhead and closed her hand around it, making her raise an eyebrow and Clint smirked. "To keep under your pillow."

"You keep an arrowhead under your pillow?" Clint turned towards Cap and the others, who had managed to hear the conversation, now doubt thanks to the comm-links all over the jet.

"That's weird." Rhodey said. "Why don't you have a gun like a normal person."

"See?" "Told you." Bucky and Sam exclaimed, causing Clint to turn back to Wanda, who was sleeping once again, the arrowhead clutched in her fist.

Clint rested against the wall, and closed his eyes, listening to the other's conversation about arrowheads and pillows and of course, guns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Rambling on Sunrise**

 **A/N-Sorry for not posting in a while, been (not) revising for upcoming exams.**

 **Disclaimer-Don't own Avengers.**

Clint pulled back his bowstring and closed his eyes, taking a breath. He then released the string and listened as the arrow whirled through the air - only Clint never heard the arrow thud in the target.

Clint opened his eyes and lowered his bow to see Wanda standing between him and the target, holding the arrow in her hands.

Clint walked towards her and raised his eyebrow at the small smile she was wearing. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"Well when I woke up you weren't in the house so I followed the sounds of avoidance and over-distracting." Wanda raised her eyebrow at Clint, who rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

"So..." Clint cleared his throat. "Uh, how are you sleeping, any more night-terrors?"

"Not as much as before." Wanda her coat around more tightly and began to look around the frosty clearing. "I guess you were right. Out here, away from the Avengers, away from everything, it really clears the mind."

Clint took the arrow from Wanda and placed it on the ground alongside his bow and his quiver. "That..." The archer started as he moved down to sit on a nearby tree stump, which he then patted with his hand, signalling Wanda to join him. "Is why I spent most of my time here after New York."

"Facing your own night-terrors." Wanda commented as she sat next to him, watching as rays of light began to appear in the dark sky.

"One of the few constants of being a hero: night-terrors, bruises and some pretty good party stories." Clint joked, making Wanda smile as she unknowingly leaned into him.

"I'm guessing you have quite a few of each."

"Bit more than a few. Comes with the job." Clint then stood up and offered Wanda a hand, which she accepted. "Let's get some coffee." He added as he picked up his bow and quiver from the ground.

 **-Scarlet Dreams-**

The two sat on the porch watching the sunrise, both of them sipping from a cup of coffee in their hands, neither one saying a word.

"How did you learn archery?" Wanda finally broke the silence.

Clint hesitated for a moment before answering. "Um, when I ran away from home when I was a kid, my family wasn't exactly, you know, loving. Soon enough I was picked up by a circus, they gave me a place to live and I learnt how to perform, with archery."

"How did you go from circus archer to an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Well, turns out the circus was a cover for a criminal organisation. Eventually I chose not to be like my family, biological or adoptive. S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up and I helped take them down, Director Fury decided to give me a chance at taking the right path." Clint finished his story and watched as Wanda took it in, and, almost as if he knew what she was thinking, he asked: "Would you like me to teach you?"

"And here I though I had mental abilities." Wanda laughed and nodded her head. "I'd like that."

 **-Scarlet Dreams-**

Wanda stood a few feet away from the house, a bow in her hands, as she watched Clint set up a target not to far away from her.

The archer then walked around behind her, taking an arrow from his quiver and showing Wanda where to place her hands. "Three. Two. Let go." Wanda released the noticed arrow, the projectile embedding in the third ring closest to the rim of the target. Clint gave a small chuckle, and pulled out another arrow. "Breathe." He whispered in Wanda's ear as he held her hands in his own, notching the arrow in the bow. "Focus on your target. Nothing else matters, okay. Nothing but the target." This time when Wanda released the arrow, it landed a on the same ring, only this time near the bottom as opposed to the top.

"Well I guess I'm not an archer." Wanda said as she handed Clint the bow. "Surprise, surprise."

"You don't honestly believe that I could hit the bullseye dead centre on my first ever shot did you?"

"How long did it take you?" Wanda asked as she sat once again on the porch.

"Maybe five, six months, but it still took a few years to become as good an archer as I am today." Clint joined her on the porch, placing down the bow next to him. "How are you doing with your powers?"

"I haven't really tried using them since..." Wanda trailed off, now looking at her hands. "A few times they rise up during my night-terrors."

"Well when you're ready, maybe you could teach me some magic." Clint said, his tone light, making Wanda smile. "Speaking of which, how are the night-terrors?"

"They aren't as bad, I'm not having them every night so that's good. Thank you again for the arrowhead, and for talking to me, and for letting me stay at your safe house and-"

"Hey." Clint stopped Wanda's rambling by placing his hand over hers. "Stop thanking me. Okay?"

"Okay." Wanda nodded. "But still thank yo-" Wanda was once again cut off, only those time it was by Clint's lips covering her own. He pulled away a gave a small smile at Wanda's dazed face. "What was that for?" She asked, biting her lip as she smiled.

"You were about to ramble again and I felt that it would be the best way to stop you."

Wanda leaned in close to Clint. "Was it?" She whispered, their faces inches apart.

"Perhaps I need a second viewing." Clint suggested. "To be clear of course."

"Of course." This time Wanda kissed Clint, only instead of the short sweet one before, this current one (although still sweet) was anything but short. Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck, as Clint thread one hand through her brown locks and the other wrapped around her waist. When they finally pulled away to breathe, Wanda gave him a devious smirk. "I may just have to start rambling more."

Clint mirrored her smirk. "Ramble away." Clint then pulled Wanda up from the porch and into the house, the bow forgotten on the steps.

Clear to say, Wanda's night-terrors soon disappeared, and after some time she got more than an arrowhead at her pillow...


End file.
